Copycat June
by GameKirby
Summary: While dancing in her backyard, June's belt rips and travels to David's castle to Borrow his newest gadget: The Copycat Belt. But she puts it on but it gets stuck on her and starts copying David automatically. Will June ever get that belt off?


(Copycat June) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -The Copycat Belt-

While practicing her Ballet leaps and Superspin at her backyard, June accidentally rips a part of her Pink belt on her dress, desperate for help she removes her dancing shoes and puts on a pair of David's rocket shoes to fly to his castle for help. Meanwhile David creates a new gadget: A Copycat belt, a belt that can automatically control the body of whoever wears another one, David put a pair of Copycat belts. David discovers that one of his Copycat belts is broken and heads back to is lab to get his repair kit, Unknown to David, June arrives at his main room and sees a pair of Silver-colored belts (The Copycat belt) a takes one of them and returns back to her backyard. David returns with his repair kit he discovers that one of his belts is missing, The belt that is missing is the broken one and puts on his working Copycat belt and activates it. When June returns to her backyard she puts back her dancing shoes on and discovers that the belt has a button on the middle and presses it, Meanwhile David enters an Obstacle Course at his courtyard. June starts feeling funny when she tries to turn off the belt nothing happened, she tries to take the belt off but it's stuck on her. Will June discover the mystery of the Copycat belt?

Chapter 2. -The Fun Begins-

When David starts the first of his Obstacle course: The Wall Jump, he starts running as fast as he can jumping and climbing walls while June starts jumping and climbing over the fences of Quincy's and Leo's backyards. The gang discovers June acting strange jumping and climbing over the fences into the backyards, June felt like her body has a mind it its own. David enters the next step to his Obstacle course: Flipping and Karate, David starts doing attacks by doing Karate chops, kicks and Back flips on stuffed dummies, but meanwhile June starts doing Karate chops, kicks and Back flips as well, the gang thought June was Copycatting David on purpose. David does a throw attack on a dummy while June grabs Leo and throws him until Rocket catches him, Leo says "What was that for!" June replies "Sorry Leo my body is out of control because of this belt." The gang discovers that the belt June's wearing is Copycatting whoever wears another one, The gang must travel to David's castle to warn him about June wearing a Copycat belt but for a reason Leo tells Rocket to restrain June to prevent her from hurting her friends. Will the gang warn David in time?

Chapter 3. -Training in the World-

The gang travels inside Rocket to David's castle with June restraint to the back wall for their own safety, Leo tries to call David on his communicator watch but no answer came from it. The gang discovers that David isn't anywhere in his castle so they check his radar and found him at the Great Wall of China but when June was released at the castle, David activates his Copycat belt and starts doing cartwheels and front flips while June was also doing cartwheels and front flips as well. David does some mid-air kicks and splits on the floor while June starts doing some mid-air kicks and splits on the floor as well, The gang thinks June was doing some Gymnastics to impress them until Leo decides to trip her on order for David to notice. When Leo trips June, David felt it and fell down, Leo thinks he might find a way to stop David from controlling June by hurting her in order for David to feel it, but none of the kids want to hurt her not even Rocket doesn't want to hurt her so the gang restrains June back to the back wall of Rocket and travels to the Great Wall of China to encounter David and warn him about his Copycat belt. Will the gang stop David from controlling June?

Chapter 4. -Crouching David, Hidden June-

While the gang heads towards the Great Wall of China unknown to them David has left the area a while ago, The gang lands at the Great Wall and find The Orange Emperor Dragon Kite, The gang does a Chinese Traditional bow except June cause' she was inside Rocket and restraint from her Copycat belt. Meanwhile David travels to Hong Kong to stand on a nearby building to learned Karate while at a high area, The Orange Emperor Dragon Kite notices June inside Rocket and restraint to the back wall, He tells them to release her. Leo explains to the Dragon Kite that June has been taken over by a gadget called The Copycat Belt, Rocket releases her and she thinks she's OK but when David practices his Karate moves and activates his belt. When David used a move called the Sweep Kick on a dummy to trip him, June does the Sweep Kick on Rocket but she hurts her foot while David suffers the same thing, when he gets up he decides to use the edge of a skyscraper to do quick attack while June balances herself on the edges of the Great Wall and accidentally falls off. Will the gang rescue June from falling off the Great Wall?

Final Chapter -The Fake Dragon Plan-

June falls off The Great Wall until The Orange Emperor Dragon Kite swoops down to catch her, June feels more like a puppet every time David uses his Copycat belt. The Orange Emperor Dragon Kite had a plan: To disguise itself as a real Dragon while battling David in order to stop him, The gang rides on Rocket while June rides on The Orange Emperor Dragon Kite to Hong Kong. The Dragon Kite uses a giant Reddish-Orange colored Dragon scale-like material to cover itself while Rocket plays as the arms like a Dragon with it's Grab-nabbers, While practicing Karate at a nearby skyscraper David sees a Giant Reddish-Orange Dragon but doesn't know that is The Orange Emperor Dragon Kite and Rocket in disguise as a real-life Dragon. David thought it was a real until a voice came out of it, It was June in a deep voice sayin' "David I cursed you to a life of pain." Leo hits June on her head and David feels it, then Annie pulls her hair, Quincy twists her wrist and Leo steps on her foot while David was screaming in pain thinking he was cursed. David plans to attack until all the sudden June falls on the floor and he falls on the floor, The gang reveals themselves as a Dragon in disguise and David finds out that he was tricked. June explains to David that her belt won't come off so he uses a key to remove it, David didn't know about June being controlled by him so he apologizes and forgives her also he repairs June's Pink belt, Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. David does some back flips at the Final Curtain (The Gang cheers) THE END


End file.
